


Hwands

by shamshamtriea



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Day 2, Diana stronk, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Lots of blushing, man those fangirls, not really - Freeform, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: What if I messed up flying and you carry me to the infirmary and hold my hwands??
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Hwands

**Day Two: Cuddles/Hand-holding**

It was the usual morning. Sun shines brightly, the breeze is nice, no tinge of rainclouds. A really ordinary day. And like the usual, Akko is currently making her way towards the back of the school where she is usually seen training her everything. But as she make her way down the hall, some students had the luxury to shout and greet the brunette which the latter replied with a smile and a wave.

There’s a reason for that. One, Akko’s reputation sky rocketed, just like Shooting Star, and almost the whole student body was fetching for her attention. Two, she was so awkward with the changes she normally don’t respond with words, hence the smile and the wave. Akko only, slightly, regretted the sudden attention. The regret is that, her personal space was way too often been pushed to nearly non-existent with how much everyone is trying to squeeze their limbs in to her.

And while Amanda loves the attention, Akko was not having it. But to her surprise, the former actually doesn’t like the added attention and was always seen hanging out with the rest of her team to stop the flocking of girls on her sides. And while everyone was shy and awkward, also just nonchalant(Sucy). Diana was the only one that remains unperturbed by everything and continue to do whatever it is that she always do. Akko envies that.

Thankfully, Akko reached the place without any hassle. Since Akko was already wearing their sports wear(imagine the fangirls seeing those painfully short shorts), she doesn’t need to perform any spell to change away her clothes and simply started to train, but first, stretches.

Akko stretches switching from left to right on the count of tens. Akko circled her hips clockwise and counter. She then ducked to reach her toes, and she did. She breathes, thankful that she was gifted with an athletic body making her one of the witches who also excels with sports.

After her stretches, she went to her bag and grabbed the weights. They were no ordinary weights, the weights are actually infused in some of her clothes. The wristband, her knee breeches, her armbands, even her shoes have added weight. Thankfully it could be adjust via spell, so she doesn’t have any problem with buying another set. Now, wearing everything, she muttered a spell to add the weight as she start to walk around the grass, her motion sluggish from the weight.

After an hour or so, she was able to jog with the weights, so she decided to run in laps. Akko’s breathing turn rag after a minute. She stopped, grabbing her water tumbler.

“Okay. Flying practice.” Akko huffed. She took her wand and muttered a spell, her broom halting in front of her.

She felt an immense pride as she successfully perform two consecutive spells in a day. Normally she would be messing things up, but ever since then, she was able to perform more accurate spells without messing up, but of course with Diana’s guiding her. And she know Diana was proud of her when she able to perform a high-level spell by the end of the year.

She took a deep breathe and exhaled. “ _Tia Freyre!_ ”

Diana was walking around the halls when she heard audible mutterings from various students, mostly the first years. Though Diana wasn’t exactly the type of person to gossip, or even the type to listen on someone's conversation, but this time she couldn’t help but to overhear the students talk, especially since it’s about the person she had usually been with for this past few months. Atsuko “Akko” Kagari.

“Have you seen her lately? She was so hot!”

“Oh I didn’t just saw her. She smiled at me!”

“No! She smiled at me!”

Diana inwardly shook her head from what she had heard. It wasn’t exactly a surprise when Akko’s reputation skyrocketed from zero to a hundred real quick because of the missile incident. While Diana’s supporters seem to have increase in number, she wasn’t concerned with any of that. Instead, she’s much more concern about her friends reputations, especially when it’s about the people who genuinely hated the lot, except for Lotte and Jasminka and Constanze, those three are precious beans.

Most importantly, she had known about the increasing number of Akko’s haters since the time the two had stood on the legendary broom, Shooting Star, in the stratosphere. The haters were mostly a fan of Diana’s. So she had to subtly nudge her dear friend to a direction where they wouldn’t be bothered by those people. Even Amanda notice this and asked Diana if she could help getting rid—help brushing them off from Akko, in which the blond agreed upon.

By the time she wasn’t able to hear any of the girls comments, she was already rounding the third hall. She was surprised with how many of these students had taken a liking towards the brunette witch. While it wasn’t that all surprising, it was still a shock.

As soon as she round the outside hall of Luna Nova, she heard a yelp just around the corner. And Diana being Diana, immediately sprang to action and round her way to the back of the academy. And there, she saw, the girl in every gossip around school, lying on the ground, face flat on the grass, a groan escaping from the witch in training.

“Akko?” Diana called cautiously. Akko rose as fast as she can. But the weakened knees and bruises didn’t give her any chance to.

The blonde’s eyes widen at the amount of scratches the girl had endure—most likely from practicing the broom—as her eyes darts to the offending material on the ground, all broken and never to be used ever again with the damage.

“Uh.. ah.. hi Diana?” Akko sputtered, looking away. Diana rushed to the girl and kneeled down, Akko’s eye widen at the gesture, her face flushing in recognition. “Hey, no, I’m okay—OWW!!”

The hiss was earned when Diana accidentally brushed her finger on the wound and she had to fight the urge to gave the girl a stern glare.

“Judging from your reaction, it is safe to assume that you are not entirely alright.” Diana said, then let out a sigh. “I’m afraid I do not have my wand with me. I may have to bring you personally to the infirmary to treat your wounds.”

Akko’s eyes widen and shook her head aggressively, fearing for a whiplash. “I—no!! It’s okay. I could just treat this one—kyaah!!”

Akko wasn’t able to finish her sentence when Diana seemingly, unannounced, had brought her in her arms, effectively carrying her in a bridal style. Now, Akko doesn’t know how many times her eyes widen at Diana’s actions. Akko was about to protest about, but Diana effectively shut her with a glare and had opt to keep her mouth shut as Diana carry her around like a princess.

Akko felt her face burn when almost all of the student body had swivel their heads towards them, but nothing was more embarrassing when their group of friends have this distinct smirk appearing on their faces besides Lotte and Barbara who was swooning hard, and Jasminka who was only smiling with a tint of worry in her face as she look at Akko. The brunette instinctively put both of her hands on her face to hide her embarrassment and reddening cheeks away from them.

After a seemingly torturing ten minutes, the two had reached the infirmary and Diana immediately open and brush through the curtain inside the room. Diana’s eyes scanned the area. The nurse was out—on break—so Diana had to do what she had to do. Treat the girl on her own volition. She went to the drawers to grab the necessities needed to clean up the scratches and wound on Akko’s arms and legs… and maybe a pack of ice for the growing bump on her forehead, now visibly red.

“You’re not putting alcohol on my wounds now, are you?” Akko asked, her lips trembling in the process. Diana had to raise her brow at the question.

“Why on Beatrix would I do that? That is not an effective way, nor is it the right way to clean up a wound, at least not directly to the wound. Now let me see.” Diana tugged the latter’s legs gently, cotton ball on hand, she dabbed the area around the wounds before putting any disinfectant and gently covering them with bandages.

Akko fought hard to not stare at the focused expression of the blond girl kneeling in front of her. In the end, she lost. She just couldn't take her eyes off the girl who has always been there if she's in trouble or if she's in the need of help. Just like the time with… well, everything! Diana is just that amazing. She wouldn’t doubt any of that. Then she noticed tresses obscuring the girl's vision. She had to gently tuck it behind the latter's ear, keeping it in place. She heard the blond mutter a quick, “thank you’ before resuming. But this time she was on her arm now.

“I think you may fallen on your joint here. Does it hurt?” Diana asked, slightly moving the Akko’s arm joint earning a jolt and a hiss. “I’ll take that as a yes. Hold on.” Diana grabbed a cast and slung it on the brunette’s shoulder and gently moving it to insert it on the cast. Diana caught her eyes. “Keep it away from being touched aggressively. And most certainly, avoid yourself from moving it by all means. Now, let me treat the gashes on your right hand.”

Diana holds Akko’s hand and the latter couldn't help but to stare at the hand holding her own. She felt a lump on her throat and swallowed it as she continue to stare at the blond. The former, noticing a gaze on her, looked up, their eyes meeting. Diana fought the urge to gape in awe at the twinkling red pools of her dear friend. She wouldn’t deny it, Akko’s eyes are entrancing. She would probably drown into her pools and she wouldn’t care.

“I.. uhmm… sorry, you can.. err continue doing…” Akko bit her lip. No use. She was caught. Akko looked away, and Diana continue to stare at the blush forming on the former’s cheeks.

Diana cleared her throat. “Akko. I ask of you to please refrain from hurting yourself. As much as I want to be there with you at all times, I know to myself that I wouldn’t be. So please, stay put.” Diana asked. Akko looked back and pout at her.

“But, I need to practice my magic.” Diana rolled her eyes. “At least, take someone with you.” Akko scratched her head and chuckle. “Everyone is busy.” “I’m not.” Akko gaped.

Diana repeat herself. “I’m not. At the very least, not yet. Feel free to ask me to accompany you.”

Akko gaped once again and stare at her. Then, out of nowhere, she realized that they were actually holding hands. Akko panicked, causing for her to grip at the hand on her own. Diana, realizing this fact, her face then began to burn.

“I-I apologize..” Diana stuttered. Akko shook her head and looked down, fighting her own smile.

“It’s okay.. I-I.. I like it anyway…” Akko whispered to the air.

Diana smiled and stood up, not taking her hand away from the other, instead she intertwined it and brushed her other hand on Akko’s bangs, kissing her on the forehead.

“I’ll accompany you next week when your injury is healed.” Diana muttered, fanning a breathe on the brunette’s skin causing for her to shudder. “I-I… okay.”

Diana smiled at her.

**Author's Note:**

> • This is a bit short, but that’s okay. I mean it’s okay for me, I don’t know about you guys, but I hope you guys enjoy this.  
> • I wrote this while I’m tired so it’s a bit messy, but I think the monologues are nice.  
> • In all honesty, I almost forgot the prompt while writing this one, until I read it again and I’m like, “oh shit, hwolding hwands wait shdydifgkkgkc”


End file.
